Fire and Ice
by Minino Albino
Summary: La cadete trastabilló y cayó al suelo un poco desorientada, cortando levemente sus palmas cuando estas tocaron la dura tierra. Pero la sensación de estar contra el suelo pronto fue olvidada cuando sintió otro cuerpo caer sobre el de ella.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

Aviso: Esta mini escena no tiene orden cronológico exacto.

* * *

.

Cuando la mirada de Mikasa chocó contra los orbes azules del Sargento, la mitad de los reclutas se paralizaron mientras la otra mitad aspiraba profundamente y retenía el aire en sus pulmones.

Y no era para menos.

Cualquiera que estuviera allí en ese momento reaccionaria igual. Nadie podría continuar imperturbable cuando los ojos de la cadete Ackerman se enfocaban de esa manera tan temeraria en el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

Furia. Odio. Venganza. Fuego. Eso y más relucía en las profundidades grises de la azabache.

—Rivaille —pronunció de forma venenosa Mikasa a la vez que se acercaba a Levi hasta quedar a solo unos pasos.

El Sargento, sin apartar nunca la mirada de la mocosa, arqueó una ceja en señal de pregunta.

— ¿Desea entrenar conmigo, Sargento? —preguntó la joven sin cambiar el tono de voz, aumentando la sorpresa en el publico no deseado que observaba esa situación.

—No —respondió simplemente el mayor e intentó retirarse de ese combate de miradas, mas Mikasa estaba furiosa y quería dañar a alguien… y quién mejor como sujeto de pruebas que el mismo causante de su colérico estado.

—Entrenemos, Sargento —exigió.

Levi entrecerró los ojos un segundo antes de que estos brillaran con entendimiento. Por fin se había dado cuenta del porqué tan peligrosa mirada en el rostro de la asiática.

Una capa helada lo envolvió antes de responder un vago "bien".

Los susurros no se hicieron esperar entre los reclutas mientras se abrían en un desgarbado círculo informal, tratando de dejar espacio a ambos combatientes y así no acabar recibiendo ellos un golpe accidental de parte de las dos bestias luchadoras.

—Yo apuesto por Mikasa —le dijo Jean en voz baja a Connie, el cual le tenía más fe al Sargento.

—Yo digo que gana Rivaille —murmuró Ymir, siendo participe en las apuestas que se generaban.

Tanto Levi como Mikasa ignoraban esto a propósito, concentrándose. En el caso de Levi, él trataba de pensar un modo de deshacerse rápido de la mocosa ya que tenia papeleo que hacer; mientras que Mikasa… bueno, ella solo quería ver sufrir un poco al enano.

La primera en atacar fue Ackerman, tirando un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula de Rivaille, aunque este golpe nunca llegó. Con velocidad, Levi, esquivó a su contrincante y lanzó una patada al muslo de la cadete, tratando así de desestabilizarla. Este golpe si dio en su blanco y Mikasa apretó los dientes, ahogando el dolor y continuando con el entrenamiento que pronto se convirtió en una improvisada batalla en la que ninguno de los soldados se rendía.

Finalmente, luego de lo que parecieron horas ante los ojos embobados de los reclutas espectadores, Mikasa dio un mal giro y Rivaille aprovechó para nuevamente dar una patada dirigida a sus piernas, esta vez logrando su objetivo.

La cadete trastabilló y cayó al suelo un poco desorientada, cortando levemente sus palmas cuando estas tocaron la dura tierra. Pero la sensación de estar contra el suelo pronto fue olvidada cuando sintió otro cuerpo caer sobre el de ella.

Atónita, sus ojos se enfocaron en Levi, quien la apresaba contra el piso y la miraba con una extraña frialdad que parecía llamarla a tocarlo… y no de forma ruda justamente, sino más bien un roce de sus dedos en las mejillas para así ver si su apariencia helada se podía derretir ante el calor de ella, o si por el contrario el frío de él la congelaba.

Pero cuando el rostro del Sargento se acercó a su oído todas estas ideas se perdieron en un mar abrumador.

—Yo no obligué a Jaeger a participar del experimento, Ackerman —susurró Rivaille.

Mikasa contuvo el aire por un instante antes de soltarlo suavemente y abrió la boca para responder, mas Levi rozó sus labios rápidamente con los de ella, acallando cualquier respuesta.

Luego de esto, Levi se levantó y se marchó, dejando a la soldado más fuerte junto a los cadetes, quienes lo único que habían logrado ver fue al eficiente Sargento cayendo accidentalmente sobre la asiática.

—Hey, Mikasa, ¿estas bien? —preguntó Jean, acercándose a la joven cuando la figura de Levi desapareció dentro del cuartel.

Pero Mikasa no respondió, solo se incorporó y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a Rivaille. Ella todavía estaba anonadada. Por un segundo, casi le pareció que los labios del enano se derretían contra los suyos.

.

* * *

Si alguien llega aquí, espero que le haya gustado este mini relato. Trate de que no se salieran de sus personalidades ambos protagonistas, pero no estoy segura de haberlo logrado.

De lo que si estoy segura es de que me siento muy feliz de haber podido escribir algo sobre mi pareja favorita de este anime/manga. Lo estuve tratando de hacer por meses pero no me salía nada… todo lo que se me ocurría era demasiado cursi, así que cuando pensé en esto no dude en escribirlo (además llevo deseando que Isayama dibuje un beso de estos dos desde hace milenios mileniosos).

Si ven faltas de ortografía o gramaticales, por favor dímelo.

Bueno, eso es todo. Goodbye.

Kath.


End file.
